A Few Cards Short of a Deck HIATUS
by SnowWolf22
Summary: The Joker and Harley Quinn. The Clown Prince and Princess of Crime. To Gotham, and the world, they're insane and malicious. To each other, they're perfect. And now, as a testament of their so called perfection, they've spawned a child. And she's a chip off the old block.
1. Let the Fun Begin

**A/N: READ THIS WHOLE A/N. IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT BEFORE ANYBODY JUDGES THIS STORY.**

**Ahem. **

**Anyways, yes this is yet _another_ Joker's daughter story BUT this will /hopefully/ be more original than the other's. If you read this and don't think she's more original, constructive criticism is helpful. Also, if you're reading this and have a Joker spawn OC, I hope there's nothing in here to offend you because that is not my goal. I've just noticed that some of the more _loathed_ OCs in the Young Justice world are as follows: Joker daughters, Catgirl OCs, and Girl Wonder (Female Batman protege) OCs. There are more, I'm sure, but I've noticed these specific OCs seem to, sadly, get ragged on the most. I, myself, have no problem with any of these OCs. I just thought I'd try my hand at a Joker spawn OC and try my best to make her more... _unique_ compared to other Joker spawns (I have read some really good Joker spawn/protege stories however).None of this was written with the intention of making fun of/offending other people. I'm also writing this to try and better my writing. Most of my stories I follow the plot of Young Justice, Season 1 and 2, and I want to change that. I will finish those stories, but this is the project I will immediately jump into. I want to spread my horizons and write my own plot.**

**SUPER IMPORTANT. READ FORTH YOUNG ONES. THERE WILL BE NO OC/ANYONE PAIRING. I REPEAT NO OC/ANYONE PAIRING. I DO NOT WANT TO READ ANY REVIEWS ABOUT HOW THIS IS UNORIGINAL AND I'M JUST GOING TO PAIR HER WITH ROBIN BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT ALWAYS HAPPENS. NO. MY OC IS FOREVERISH ALONE. AND WHEN I SAY FOREVERISH I MEAN THAT SHE FLIRTS AND HAS FLINGS BUT NO FULL BLOWN RELATIONSHIPS. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN CANON PAIRINGS (I.E: Chalant, Supermartina, Spitfire, etc). **

**My OC is two years older than Robin and yes, she does flirt with him but not in a meaningful way. She flirts with him in an 'I can flirt with you and distract you' kind of way. I guess Catwomanesque. THERE WILL BE NO PAIRING WITH ROBIN AT ALL. IF ANYTHING, KYLIE WOULD RATHER KILL THE BOY WONDER THAN PLEASANTLY MAKE OUT WITH HIM. (I'm the exact opposite if you catch my drift ;D )**

**I'm hoping to keep her as insane as possible (she'll mellow out of course when she joins the Team because she kind of has to) but other than that, I will try my hardest to keep an insane aspect as part of her. She is, after all, the daughter of the Joker and Harley. **

**Side note: I almost used Duela Dent (who claimed to be Joker's daughter) but decided against her because as I looked more into her, I didn't like her and she claimed to be like every villain ever's daughter. **

**-end A/N-**

**I only own the plot and Clover/Kylie Quinn. **

**LET'S BEGIN.**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
May 21, 05:35 EDT- **_**1997**_

Loud cries of pain echoed hollowly off the concrete walls of the abandoned warehouse. Henchmen flinched as Harley's yowls and Joker's words of "encouragement" reached their ears.

"Come on Harls," Joker, dropping his sinister façade for once, cooed, "You can do it."

"I can do it?! I can _do it_?!" Harley nearly roared, though she had to force the words out between pants as she struggled to push, eyes glaring daggers at Joker, "Geez Mistah J, thanks for the _fuckin'_ encouragement!"

Joker frowned, eyes taking on a dangerous hue, "Now Harley," He chided, "Don't take that tone with me."

Harley paused momentarily, panting heavily as she stared at her lover, "Ah I'm sorry Mistah J. I-" Her words were cut off by a cry of pain as she pushed harder. Through clenched teeth, she finally managed to say, "I'm… just in… so much... pain… right now."

"I know, Harls," The Joker nodded, his signature grin returning, "And that's why I'm choosing to forgive you this once. But puddin' (Joker internally cringed as he said that word- he didn't like pet names), you gotta push harder! I can see its head!"

Harley, who was unable to respond, nodded her head vigorously as she pushed as hard as she could. Joker's smile grew more and more as he watched the child come further into his view. The Clown Prince would never admit this, but he was excited to be a father. Not to mention, he would be a much better father than the damn Batman ever could be! He'll show the Dark Knight. Hell, he'll teach this child to have fun. The right way!

As Harley struggled to regain her composure, sweat pouring off her, the Joker examined the baby he now held in his hands. The child had thin wisps of light blonde hair on its head, a feature notably inherited from its mother. However, where the child mostly looked like Harley, the key feature to pop out most was its eyes. Where Harley had blue eyes, this child had inherited the Joker's own green orbs. The only difference being the lack off insanity swimming in those orbs. That would all change soon enough though. The Joker could guarantee that much.

"Wait," Joker frowned, eyeing the baby up and down once more. Surprisingly, the child hadn't started to cry. Instead, it eyed its surroundings and parents curiously, "It's a girl." The clown deadpanned, obvious disappointment lacing his voice.

"Really!?" Harley exclaimed, bolting upright despite the protest coming from her abdomen. A large grin was spread across her face as she watched Joker hold the child up under its armpits, studying the baby girl.

"Yea," Joker continued to frown, not bothering to hide his obvious disappointment. He had hoped it'd be a boy and not some measly little girl, "Look." With that, he spun the baby around to face her mother. Baby green eyes met blue and Harley knew she was in love.

"Give Kylie here!"

"Kylie?" Joker scrunched his nose, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name I want to name our daughter, Mistah J!" Harley shouted with a pout. She had picked out some girl names and some boy names seeing as when the baby came, it would be a surprise to them both what gender it'd be. After all, the crazy clown couple couldn't just waltzed into a doctor's office and ask for an ultrasound.

Trust them. They tried it. It only ended in everyone running wildy from the building, leaving a frustrated and pissed Joker attempting to use an ultrasound machine. In the end, he settled for setting the machine on fire and blowing up the whole office.

Oh yeah, they were going to be _great_ parents.

"Kylie," Joker sounded the word out, mulling it over in his head. Honestly, he hadn't given much thought to the child's name. In fact, he had been more concerned with teaching the child his maniacal ways. That's what he cared about. Glancing back at Harley, who was staring at him with hopeful eyes, Joker shrugged, "Eh. What the hell?"

Harley squealed and clapped her hands. Excited giggles left her lips as she watched the baby, _her_ baby, wiggle and squirm in the Joker's grasp.

Joker smiled at Harley before his gaze returned to the baby. Kylie was currently squirming in his grasp. It had surprised the new parents slightly when the baby didn't immediately start bawling her eyes out. Instead, Kylie chose to peer at the world curiously, not really caring one bit.

As the Joker stared at his child, only on thought crossed his mind.

_Let the fun begin._

_**~Five years later~**_

"Nooooo!" Kylie wailed, stumbling as she ran away from her father, "I dun wanna!"

"But Kylie," Joker grinned, watching his daughter closely, "Don't you want _green_ hair?"

"No!" The toddler protested, lip jutted out in a pout. Her hands immediately flew up to her blonde locks, which were pulled back neatly into two high pig tails, reminiscent of the way Harley wore her hair, "I wike my lellow hair!"

Joker frowned. He had been attempting to change Kylie's appearance so she looked more like himself, but the child was stubborn. She took after Harley _a lot_, "But don't you think _green_ would look better?"

"Nuh uh!" Kylie shook her head ferociously back and forth, pig tails whipping from the breeze, "Mommy says my lellow hair is bootiful!"

The Clown Prince sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with his daughter, "Come here, pumpkin!" Joker set the bottle of green hair dye down as he steadily stalked towards his daughter. Sure, he'd given up (for now) on dying his daughters hair, but that didn't mean the crazed clown didn't like teasing his daughter, "Daddy's gonna get you!"

Kylie's eyes went wide. An excited squeal left her lips as she bolted out of the room, Joker on her heels. Maniacal laughter mixed with childish giggling echoed in the hall as father and daughter shared a moment.

"Daddy's gonna get you!" Joker's crazed voice floated down the hall again. Kylie giggled as she turned her head to stare happily at her encroaching father. However, her giggling was cut short as rounded a corner, immediately running into a hard object.

Falling backwards, Kylie felt tears pricking in the corners of her eyes as she landed roughly on her butt.

"Hey," The hard object turned around, revealing itself to be a man. His eyes were filled with annoyance as he glared down at the small, sniffling child as he roared, "Watch where ya' goin brat!"

At the anger and hostility in the man's voice, Kylie screamed as tears streaked down her pale cheeks. Joker, who had been closing in and heard everything, rounded the corner eerily calm. A large grin was plastered on his red lips as he stared blankly at the man in front of him.

"Did you just yell at my daughter?" He questioned, voice calm and collected.

The man's head snapped up, realization dawning on him. The blood drained from his face as he took in the eerily calm appearance of the Joker before him, "S-sir. I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered, sweat beginning to pour down his face. He played at the hem of his collar as the Joker continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry," Joker said, stepping towards the man. His hands were behind his back, twisting his trusty weapon back and forth, "_Did_ you yell at my daughter?"

The man's mouth went dry. Joker was highly unpredictable and his eerily calm demeanor wasn't doing anything to help calm his nerves, "Y-yeah," He nodded, choosing to be honest about what happened.

If it was possible, the crazed clown's smile grew wider, "Thank you for being honest." He nodded at the henchman before stepping over towards his crying daughter, "It's alright, Kylie," he helped the child to her feet, "Let's just go back to our room."

Kylie nodded, sniffling slightly as she held her father's hand. She paused momentarily as the Joker paused. He noticed this and ushered Kylie forward, telling her that he'd be right behind her.

The man, thinking he had gotten off the hook, let out a sigh of relief. However, his relief was short lived as the Joker stalked towards him, crowbar glinting maliciously in the light of the hall.

_Thwack_.

The sound echoed in the hallway as the crowbar made contact with the man's face, blood spurting out of his mouth. Joker began to mercilessly beat the henchman as Kylie watched on, curiosity getting the better of her. She had never seen her father injure another human being before.

_Thwack. _

"You will never speak to my daughter like that again!" Each word was punctuated by a loud, hard _thwack _from the crowbar as the Joker showed no mercy. Blood painted the walls, dripping down and pooling on the concrete floor. The man had long since stopped moving, but the Joker didn't stop. Not until he felt a soft tug on the tail of his purple waistcoat.

"Dada," A small voice said, "Is he dead?"

Joker turned around, glancing at his daughter before turning back to the bloody henchman at his feet, "No, pumpkin, he isn't," To attempt to prove his point, he not-so-gently kicked the man. When he didn't so much as get a response, Joker shrugged, "Okay. Maybe he is."

Kylie merely nodded. Her little five-year old brain wasn't quite sure what to make of the scene before her. Joker kneeled down, taking the girl's little hands in his, "Is that a problem?"

"Uh uh," The green eyed girl shook her head, "He was wude to me." Joker grinned. Some of the lessons him and Harley had started teaching the young girl had soaked in, "He d-deserved it."

"That's right, pumpkin! He _did _deserve it!"

Kylie frowned, studying her father's face intently. Her chubby face scrunched up as she peered at him. Joker, curious as to what his daughter was thinking about, asked, "What?"

Removing her hand from her father's own, Kylie rubbed it across the Joker's cheek. When she pulled her hand back, it was covered in blood, "You got something on your face, dada." She held her hand out, showing off the blood slowly dripping from her hand.

Joker grinned, once again taking her hand in his, "Then let's go get cleaned up! Shall we?"

Kylie giggled excitedly as Joker picker her up, flinging her over his shoulder. Her giggles were soon joined by the Joker's laughter as the duo walked down the hall, the bloody henchman all but forgotten.

**_~Time Skip~_**

"Ivy!" Kylie exclaimed, bolting towards the green skin woman and launching into her arms.

Said woman chuckled, easily catching the giggling nine year old, "Hey, blossom."

Kylie pulled back from the hug, green eyes sparkling, "What are you doing here?"

"She's here for you, pumpkin," The young blonde's head turned to the side as she watched her mother, fully decked out in her signature Harley Quinn costume, stroll confidently into the room. Placing her hands on her slender hips, Harley asked, "How do I look? Great right?"

Ivy crossed her arms, eyes scanning up and down Harley's freshly toned body, "You look great." Ivy purred. A wide grin spread across Harley's painted lips.

"Harley!" Joker's voice echoed in the cavernous warehouse, a large grin spread across his face, "Are you ready to go?

Harley whirled around, an excited sparkled in her eyes as she bounded over to her lover, "I'm more than ready puddin! And Ivy just got here!"

"Oh really?" Joker raised his gaze over to the grin skinned villainess, who was staring at the couple impassively, "Oh _hello~_, Ivy."

Ivy frowned, her brow creasing as she stared at the Joker, "Hello, Joker." The two didn't have the best relationship and she never quite fancied working with him. But she loved Harley and Kylie had immediately wiggled her way into the plant wielder's heart so it was hard to her to say no when it came to watching over the Joker's spawn.

"What's _stomata_, Ivy?" Ivy's frown turned into a scowl as Joker grinned cynically, "You don't look hap-_pea_ to see me."

"Aren't you hilarious," Ivy deadpanned, "Never heard those ones before."

If it was possible, Joker's grin grew even more. He loved to torment Ivy, and anyone for that matter. Curling his arm around Harley's slim shoulder, the crazed clown said, "Well it's time for Harley and I to make like _trees_ and _leaf_."

Harley broke out into a fit of laughter as Kylie stifled her giggles behind her hand. The young girl had already figure out her honorary aunt loathed plant puns, something of which the Joker loved, and strived to avoid using them/laughing at them. But hey, laughter's contagious and when you come from a family like hers, you learn to appreciate a good joke.

"_Leave_." Ivy ground out through clenched teeth, pointing at the door she entered through.

Harley giggled as she dragged the Joker towards the door, "Be good, pumpkin!" The older blonde called to her daughter.

Once they were out of sight, Ivy turned towards her honorary niece, who was grinning widely at the green skinned woman. A coy smirk crept onto Ivy's lips as she said, "Now let's cause some mischief."

**_ ~Time Skip~_**

Kylie gazed at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with a large, black ribbon tied around it. The tips of her hair, much to her protest, were died (_temporarily_ mind you) a dark green color, that just so happened to match her father's hair. After all, he wanted the world to know that this was his daughter (not like it wasn't obvious or anything). A green and black corset hugged her chest tightly, making her feminine features stick out that much more. She wore long pants, with one side black and the other green. On the left side of her pants, which was the black side, was the green outline of a clover, a.k.a Kylie's chosen symbol. Her feet were clad in knee high combat boots, each of which were the opposite color of the pant leg they were put on. Overall, Kylie thought she look like a perfect mixture between Joker and Harley, which in all honesty she was.

The one thing Kylie refused to wear, however, was that white face paint her parents called _make-up_. She loathed the stuff and would do anything to get her hands on the person who made it. It was pure torture to wear and Kylie just found it appalling. So instead of having a stark white face like her parents, the blonde settled for painting a "mask" on her face with black face paint, which made her green eyes pop, as well as adding a small clover to her right cheek.

Why the name Clover you ask? Simple. Kylie wanted to pay homage to her parents as well as subtly paying homage to Poison Ivy, who Kylie had spent many days with whenever her parents were out robbing and committing various crimes.

Kylie internally cringed as she recalled the original name her mother wanted her to go by.

_Jester._

It wasn't that anything was particularly wrong with that name, she thought it _was_ fitting as a villainous clown name, but the girl wanted her villainous identity to be _slightly_ her own. She believed Jester played too closely to Harlequin and Joker so Kylie chose to avoid it. ,

"You comin' pumpkin?" Harley called up the stairs.

Kylie glanced at her door before once more returning her gaze to the mirror, taking in her final appearance. Finally, at the age of fourteen, her parents agreed to let her join them.

Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach as excitement raced through her veins. To say Kylie was nervous was an understatement. She wanted to do her parents proud and, as excited as she might be to _finally_ join her parents in the family business, she was slowly being consumed by thoughts of failure.

She knew how well her dad _didn't_ handle failure. It goes without saying that the Joker had beaten his own flesh and blood on more than one occasion. No one ever called him father of the year. But nonetheless, Kylie loved her father.

Besides, like father like daughter.

"_Kylie!_" Her father roared, causing the girl to flinch.

"C-coming!" She shouted back, immediately tearing out of the room.

"It's about time, _Clover_." Joker grinned down at his daughter.

Kylie hesitantly lifted her head, meeting her father's green eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to see no trace of anger swimming in the crazed Clown Prince's eyes. Instead, it was one of those rare occurrences where her father actually gazed at her _adoringly _and with _pride_. It wasn't a gaze Kylie received often and she was more than happy to soak it up for as long as possible.

"Ah!" Harley squealed, pulling her daughter to her chest, "You look so good, pumpkin!"

Kylie felt heat creep up her cheeks as she returned her mother's hug, "Thanks."

"Yes, she does look great, doesn't she. Just like you, Harls!" Joker mused, stepping over to Kylie. When the Joker's girls pulled away, the Clown Prince swooped down, pressing a quick kiss to his daughter's make-up less temple. As soon as he pulled away, he was all business, "Well come on you two! The bank's not going to rob itself!"

* * *

"Come and catch me _Wonder Boy~_" Clover cackled as she dashed across rooftops. The wind whipped passed her as she pushed her legs harder, reaching a speed the girl never thought she could reach. Her laugh echoed ominously in the night air.

Robin suppressed a groan as he chased after the Clown Prince's daughter. He had only just met the girl and so far, he loathed her. She was just like her parents; a perfect mixture between Joker and Harley. The young raven internally cringed. He never would've picture the clown couple having a child. It was just downright bizarre in the boys mind!

Skidding to a halt, Clover let out a small shriek as she nearly ran off the edge of a building, the jump to the next being too great for her. Seeing as this was her first night out on the town, she didn't quite no her way around Gotham. It wasn't like her parents could take her on the tour of the city. Every time they went out, Batman and the police would be called. Not exactly the best setting for a Sunday family stroll.

"First time on the town?" Robin smirked, eyeing the girl as she looked for an escape route.

"Why yes," Clover turned around to face the Boy Wonder, a sickly sweet smile adorning her features, "What gave me away?"

Robin shrugged, crossing his arms, "Just a lucky guess."

"Well, Wonder Boy was it? It would be awfully nice of you to show me around." The blonde sauntered forward, inching closer to the raven, who was currently scowling, "I am, after all, a tad bit lost." She added the last part huskily, warm breath tickling Robin's cold lips. One of the first things Harley, and Ivy, had taught the young teen was that when in doubt, use seduction. It worked about 95% of the time.

Apparently though, Robin was in that 5% category.

Clover did, however, silently congratulate herself seeing as she got a bit of a rise out of the cute boy. Robin mentally cursed his boy hormones as heat crept up his cheeks at the close proximity to the girl. Turning his head away, he shoved Clover off of him.

"That was rude," The girl pouted, lip jutting out.

Robin flashed her a glare before snapping, "It's _Robin_. Besides, the only place I'll be showing you is to your cell. In Arkham."

Clover feigned hurt, green eyes going wide in mock shock, "Not Arkham! My daddy's told me terrible things about there."

"Well then I guess you'll find out first hand for yourself if those things are true, _clown_."

Clover scowled before she charged forward, slightly managing to catch the Boy Wonder off guard. She aimed a punch at his face, which Robin quickly anticipated. What he wasn't anticipating, though, was when her punch changed courses and collided with his stomach.

Wind left the boys system as he doubled over. For a girl Clover's size, she knew how to pack a punch. However, it was obvious to Robin she wasn't very experienced, especially since she left her guard down.

"What's the matter, Wonder Boy? Can't take a _punch_?" Clover jeered, stepping over to the boy, who was still double over. What the girl didn't realize, though, was that she made a fatal mistake. As she neared Robin, he quickly stood up straight, catching the clown girl off guard before hitting her with a well-aimed kick to the stomach.

A strained 'oof' escaped Clover's lips as she stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach. Peering through her blonde bangs, she gave the boy the best glare she could muster, "Fowl. I call fowl."

Robin grinned, sending the girl a wink, though it went unnoticed thanks to his mask, "Rule number one, _clowny pants_: never let your guard down!"

Clover paused, taking a moment to let Robin's words settle in. _Clowny pants?_ It was obvious to the blonde that this Robin kid was not at a mature level, then again, neither was Clover but at least she could come up with some creative names.

Just how old was this kid?

"_Clowny pants_?" Clover questioned incredulously.

"Y-yeah!" Robin stuttered before frowning as the girl before him began to laugh maniacally.

It was _really_ starting to freak Robin out how similar she was to her parents.

Clover held up her finger, signaling she needed another minute to regain her composure. As her laughter slowly began to die down, she rubbed away the small tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes, "Just leave the nicknames to me, _pixie boots_."

Robin's masked eyes widened as he glanced down at his costume, which screamed all but mature. His unitard, coupled with pixie boots, did well to cause Clover to crack up, and Robin to growl. He didn't have to take this! He was Robin; the _Boy Wonder_. Partner to Gotham's own Dark Knight. He didn't have to take this from anyone, nonetheless a _villain_!

With a more audible growl, Robin lauched himself forward. Clover, who was still cracking up, wasn't paying attention and shrieked as she found herself pinned down by a twelve year old. Her laughter immediately ceased as she glared up into the masked eyes of the Boy Wonder.

"Get off me, _pipsqueak_." She growled, ramming her head into his.

Robin, who wasn't expecting the sudden hard force to careen into his head, reeled backwards and rolled off of the girl. He held his head in pain as he held in his tears. Sure, he's had worse, but that didn't mean being head butted didn't hurt like hell.

"What the fuck is your head made of?" Clover groaned, holding her own head, "Titanium?"

Just as Robin was about to make a retort, one he had hoped would be witty, Harley's voice wafted into the air, "There you are, pumpkin!" She screamed, waving madly at her daughter when Clover turned around.

An immediate grin broke out on Clover's face as her mother cartwheeled over to the duo, oversized hammer in hand, "Mistah J sent me to check up on you!" Harley said, smile not once leaving her face. Clover felt a small sense of flattery that her father was checking in on her but then again, he most likely sent Harley away so he could have Batman all to himself, "You sure strayed far, pumpkin," The older blonde frowned, glancing around at the skyline, "I'm not even sure where we are."

"That's fine by me," Robin broke in, interrupting the slight mother/daughter moment, "Because that just means you won't have an easy escape!"

"Robbie-poo!" Harley chirped, grin once again spread across her face, "I didn't see you there! How are you doing?"

Robin's smirk faltered at the genuine (at least, she seemed very genuine) tone Harley spoke in, "G-good?" The Boy Wonder answered unsurely. He was starting to _really _wish Batman was here. One crazed clown was enough for him, but _two_? That was just two to many.

A mischievous glint flashed in Harley's eyes as she smiled maliciously at the Boy Wonder, "Then I guess we'll have to change that!"

Robin yelped as Harley slammed her hammer his way, just barely missing him as he rolled out of the way. Clover made a move to attack, but Harley held her hand up, signaling the younger blonde to stay back. Said girl pouted, but listened to her mother nonetheless.

"Pay close attention, pumpkin!" Harley called out, dragging her hammer behind her as she closed in on Robin, "To defeat a bird, you have to break its wings!" With a loud cry, Harley swung her hammer towards Robin. The raven immediately dove to the side once more, but wasn't fast enough as the hammer's direction was changed last minute and came careening into his wrist.

Robin howled with pain, clutching his broken wrist to his chest. Harley grinned deviously as she stalked forward, causing Robin to stumble backwards, "One wing down, one to go!"

Through panicked masked eyes, Robin watched as Harley came closer and closer to him. He knew the clown girl could, and would, kill. After all, he had seen her do so himself. Off to the side, he noticed Clover watching, with no sympathy for him whatsoever, as Harley came closer, dead set on causing more damage and/or killing the wounded bird.

Harley raised her hammer up once more, the light from the moon casting an ominous shadow on the cement of the roof. Robin's blue eyes went wide as he tried to scramble away, only to stumble and fall onto his broken wrist. Pained tears filled the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over as he stood (er laid) in the face of death (a bit of an exaggeration but you get the picture).

The raven clamped his eyes shut. He began to mentally apologize to anyone and everyone for failing them all. For letting the Joker, Harley and their child, Clover get away. Above all, he was saying sorry to Batman for being a disappointment. He wasn't supposed to freeze in the face of death! He was supposed to be headstrong, determined and stubborn. But no. He for some ungodly reason he froze, ending in his inevitable death.

There was a loud, heavy thud as a pained cry escaped Harley's lips. Robin cracked his eyes open, noticing the oversized hammer lying uselessly on the concrete roof, which caused him to let out a sigh of relief.

Clover stared wide-eyed at Batman, who she was just meeting in person for the first time, as he loomed over the girl. She felt her throat go dry as her body threatened to shake and quiver. However, one thought at the beating her father would give her for quaking in the fear of a bat and she regained her composure.

Though she did love her father, she feared him more than Batman.

Plastering on a grin, Clover fake saluted Batman, causing the Dark Knight to arch his brow, "Good evening sir!" She chirped, casually walking around Batman and over to her mother, who was pouting and cradling her wrist (where the batarang had hit), "My mother and I were just going to take our leave!"

"Yeah, B-man! Clover and I hear was just about to head home!" Harley added, plastering on a large grin as she grabbed her hammer.

"Not so fast," Batman growled as the two villains attempted to walk away. At the sound of his voice, they paused, "You two are going to Arkham."

At the mention of Arkham, Harley whirled around, blue eyes wide with fear, "No!" She shouted, "You can't send my pumpkin there! She won't survive!"

"She's insane, Harley. As are you."

Clover pouted, "Says the man running around in a bat suit!" She shot back.

Batman frowned but ignored the comment. He gave his adopted son a quick once-over before returning his attention to the two female clowns.

"Wow, Batsy!" A large grin spread across Clover's face as her father jumped up onto the roof, "You sure now how to make a disappearance! It's a good thing I know how to make an _appearance!_" Joker sent a wink Harley's way, which was a silent signal telling her to be prepared to escape. Leaning down, the Clown Prince sniffed the oversized flower pinned to his chest. Grinning wickedly, he faced the Dark Knight, "This flower smells great! Take a whiff won't you Batsy?"

Batman frowned, not bothering to move. He wasn't quite sure what game the Joker was playing at, but he knew he wasn't going to fall for it.

Joker pouted, "Party pooper. All I wanted you to do was smell my flower! Is that so hard?"

"I'm not smelling your flower, Joker," Batman ground out. Clover immediately began to laugh in the background. Come on! How many times are you going to hear _Batman_ say those exact words?

A malicious smile spread across the pale man's face at his daughter's laughter. Using it as encouragement, he stepped closer to Batman, who in turn tensed, "Fine!" Joker held his hands up, face becoming momentarily stoic before his face immediately darkened, "I'll just had to bring the scent to you!"

Before the Dark Knight even knew what was happening, Joker pressed a hidden button on the flower, releasing a green, thick gas. Harley immediately clamped a hand over Clover's mouth and nose, whispering in the girl's ear to not breathe it in. The young girl nodded in her mother's grip before the duo sidestepped around the noxious gas and closer towards Joker.

Robin was the first to succumb to the knock out gas, seeing as he was younger and more susceptible to it. Batman attempted to pull out the gas mask he always carries with him, but it was too late. He had already inhaled too much of the noxious gas and felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

Maniac laughter echoed in the empty streets of Gotham as the Clown Prince led his family away from the Dynamic Duo and back towards the safety of their warehouse, goodies in tow.

Clover's laughter was the most distinguishable out of all the laughing. The girl felt like she was high on life as she raced with her parents back home. She had managed to outwit Robin _and_ Batman (with the help from her family of course) and it felt great. Her debut into the villain world had been a success and Clover could already feel villainy sinking its claws into her.

She was born for this (literally).

**_~Time Skip~_**

Kylie sighed as she played with the pocket knife her father had given her all those years ago. The silver glinted in the artificial light coming from the light on the ceiling. Her blonde tresses pooled out from her head and over her pillow as her eyes roamed each and every crack the concrete ceiling had to offer (and trust her, there were a lot).

The TV to her right flickered with various images, though Kylie was no longer paying attention. In fact, she was just too pissed to watch the TV at this point in time. Why was she pissed you ask? Well, if you were grounded for a stupid reason, you'd be pissed as well.

Apparently, if you don't kill a man, you get grounded. Yep. That's how Kylie's world works. Killing equals praise while not killing gets you scolded. Not that Kylie minded. That's just how she was raised.

Though she would've thought her dad would've been a _bit_ more understanding as to why she didn't kill the man. He was probably dead now thanks to his injuries anyway. It's no fun to kill an unconscious person. In Kylie's opinion, it was better to leave them for dead, let them suffer longer.

Flopping onto her stomach, the fifteen year old continuously flipped the knife to and fro, eyes returning to the TV screen to watch as her parents, Joker and Harley, robbed a bank. It was their past time. If they ever got bored and weren't currently planning to blow up Gotham or something, they could be easily entertained by robbing yet _another_ bank.

Her family was kind of loaded at this point in time.

Kylie continued to watch, disinterested, as Batman and Robin finally showed up on scene. A part of her was glad she wasn't allowed to go with them. She hated, and when she says hate she really means _loathed_, Robin. Kylie thought the kid was too stuck up and cocky, granted Kylie was kind of stuck up and cocky, but it was cute when she did it! When Robin did it… it was downright irritating.

A few hours passed, all of which Kylie spent cooped up in her room. She had tried finding ways to cure her boredom, like repeatedly throwing a knife at a picture of Robin's face, but that was only entertaining for so long. As of now, she was lying face first in her pillow. Her blonde hair was pooled out around her, shrouding her face in darkness.

Just when Kylie thought her boredom was going to drive her crazier than she already was, the door slammed open.

"KYLIE!" Her mother's shrill voice yelled up the stairs, "WE'RE HOME."

Kylie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Obviously a door slamming open _had_ to signify someone was home.

"No shit, mom," Kylie said, appearing at the top of the stairs. Harley frowned up at her daughter.

Dropping two large bags at his feet, Joker grinned widely, "Look at all the goodies we got!" Kylie stared at the bags, face devoid of emotion. She was trying hard to portray the epitome of a pissed of teenager who was grounded. But, as her father grinned up at her with his wide, crazed grin, she couldn't help it. A large grin, one that mimicked the Joker's nearly to a T, spread across her face as she slid down the banister to the bottom of the stairs, sliding into her father's open arms.

They're trip to the bank was successful and as much as Kylie wished she could have been there, she was happy she didn't have to worry about breaking them out of Arkham.

* * *

**A/N: Review are always appreciated. I want to hear what people think of Kylie and if there's anything that I should change up/do more of. Also, this chapter starts off with her birth, fasts forwards to when she's five, then onto age nine, then to fourteen and then to fifteen, where she will stay for the majority of the story. **

**This takes place after season one in case anybody was wondering.**

**Also, if you happen to recognize me, I'm not done with my other stories. I've /sort of/ put them on a hiatus. I only wrote this out because it popped in my head and I really wanted to do something with it. I want to try and write a decent villain story that doesn't follow the plot. I don't really have much mapped out for this story yet, but I hopefully will soon. I have some ideas for the second chapter (I wrote a lot down in a note on my Iphone). 'When Lightning Strikes' is what I aim to finish soon. I have 2 more episodes left and 2 more chapters planned out for afterwards in case anyone cares. **

**I happily accept constructive criticism. I am really going to try to bring back the good name of daughter's of the Joker (almost made Kylie a boy but I had difficulty writing as a boy for some odd reason). I want her to stay a villain but play a hero. Y'know, something that you don't see Joker's spawns doing. They tend to resent their fathers and are the epitome of sane. I guess, nothing wrong with that but I want to avoid it. Be a bit more original? You guys feel? **

**Okay. Last thing. I have decided I might pair Kylie with someone. That someone would be Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. Well, he'd be her love interest but it wouldn't focus on that. It'd be a side thing or they might just be BFFs because Cameron needs more love. **


	2. Author's Note (Sorry friends)

**A/N: Hey guys! I am terribly sorry to do this to you guys, but I'm just uploading this to let people know that I am taking a bit of a hiatus (terribly sorry for making you guys believe this was an update). I know I just started a new story and have other stories to finish, but college is really starting to pick up and I've been finding it harder and harder to find the time to actually do some writing. You'll probably still see me around, reviewing stories and such, but don't expect updates for at _least_ a few weeks. I'll try my best to find the time to write and upload new chapters, but you guys have to understand: school comes first. If I want to be a veterinarian, I really have to focus on my grades but I don't want to just up and ditch FFnet and my stories because I love writing for you guys/reading stories. **

**Once again, I apologize. Hopefully this hiatus won't last that long, but I can't tell for sure. **

**Side note: for my story _A Few Cards Short of a Deck_, I may need some help with that. I will admit, I kind of just jumped into it but it was really bothering and I want to broaden my horizons and continue this story. When I say help, I mean I would love someone to bounce ideas off of and help me out with making sure to keep the characters in character as well as keep my OC (who is the Joker and Harley's daughter) as insane as possible for the story. I guess, in short, a beta is kind of what I need. **

**I will end this unfortunate A/N now. I just want to let all my readers/followers/reviewers/favoriters that I really appreciate each and everyone of you. Your support means a lot to me and to be honest, it's one of the main reasons why I want to keep writing. I love hearing what you guys have to say in response to each chapter and it means a great deal to me that people actually take the time out of their day to read my stories. **

**With love, **

**SnowWolf22. **

**P.s. Don't nag at me about how these aren't allowed. I know that. This is just the easiest way to inform my readers of the unfortunate hiatus I have to take. I will /probably/ take this down in two-three days (if I remember).**


	3. A Chip Off the Old Block

**A/N: Hey! This next chapter takes place after the events of 'Terrors' and 'Revelation' just so you guys know! Uhmm... that's all I really have to say. I might still file this under 'hiatus' because I'm not sure what direction I want to take this story in. I have a few ideas, but at this point in time, it's kind of one-shotesque. Hope you guys don't mind ;P**

**Thanks for all the support so far guys! I really appreciate it! Just a heads up, the start of this chapter is on the gory side! **

**Clover, and plot, belongs to me! Young Justice, on the other hand, belongs to whoever has claimed ownership of it. **

* * *

Clover giggled to herself as she peered at the man struggling in chains before her. Blood dripped down his face, pooling on the ground below. His eyes were wide in panic, and pain. Words flew out of his mouth rapidly as he begged for his life, but they were deaf on Clover's ears. She could care less really.

"P-please," The man slurred. Blood was pooling in his mouth, making it hard for him to talk, "The J-joker said that i-if I do what he s-said he'd leave m-me alone."

Clover examined her nails casually, observing the blood that stained them. A large grin was spread across her face as she flicked her green orbs over to the trembling man, "That's the thing about my father," She shrugged. Without hesitation, her fist flew backwards and collided with the man's abdomen, causing more blood to spurt from his mouth, "He _lies._"

"And he leaves you to take out his trash?" The man gasped out between ragged breaths.

Clover shrugged again, pacing around the bleeding man, "Who am I to question him? He, after all, is my father."

"Your father's a _monster_." The man spat.

The young blonde paused. Her face split into a large grin as a fit of hysterics overtook her. The man, who was already feeling panicked, started struggling in his bonds even more. The girl's laugh unnerved him to no end.

"Never heard that one before," Clover breathed out sarcastically between bouts of laughter, "You're _so_ creative."

The man gulped as his face paled. His eyes widened as he watched her strut over to a wooden crate, which had various tools piled on top of it. Clover hummed as her hand hovered over each and every tool.

There were knives of varying sizes, a hammer, crowbar, blunt saws, and a few other surgical tools, courtesy of one Doctor Crane. There were plethora of torture devices, Clover just had to figure out which one to use. With a shrug, she began to play eenie meenie minie mo, muttering the childish tune under her breath.

When the tune was done, Clover smiled maliciously. Her delicate hand reached down, picking up the winning tool. As she turned around, the moonlight, that streamed through broken windows, glinted off the oversized knife dangerously.

The man (Clover decided to call him Carl seeing as she didn't remember his name) began to struggle violently in the chains. In response, Clover pressed the knives tip to Carl's Adam's apple.

"Keep struggling and this knife will find a new home in your _throat._"

Carl gulped but nodded nonetheless. Sure, torture hurt, but at least he was alive. Well, for now that is.

Clover patted Carl's bloody cheek, smiling, "Good boy."

Carl bit his tongue. It was all he could do to prevent himself from screaming out. That and she had threatened him earlier about cutting out his tongue if he made to much noise. He didn't believe her at first, but now, about an hour later, he believed her plenty.

He kind of wished the Joker were the one torturing him. At least the crazed clown would've made his death quick and painless.

Clove twisted the blade in her hand casually. Her mind raced with thoughts on what to do with the knife. The blonde's options were limitless really. With an imagination as creative as hers, there were a _whole_ bunch of things she could do with the knife

She could slowly cut off his fingers, or toes, one by one. Or his hands and feet. What the heck, she could just dive in and cut off his arms and legs! But wait… Clover frowned. People possessed a skeletal system made out of _bones_. And bones were _hard_ to cut through.

Sighing to herself, Clover opted for another option: carving. She knew how to carve people well enough that wouldn't cause them to bleed out before she killed them. Her father had taught her only a few years ago.

Clover turned around and walked back over to Carl. He sucked in a breath as his shirt was ripped open, revealing his pale, slightly overweight, chest. Clover marveled at her new canvas, tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration. She crossed her arms, tapping the knife against her cheek as she imagined what to carve on his chest.

The blonde broke out into a fit of giggles as she came to the conclusion of the _perfect_ thing to carve: her insignia. After all, it only made sense if she signed her latest accomplishment.

Carl howled with pain as the knife made contact with his skin, easily breaking through the first layer. Blood began to slowly dribble out of the small incision, but Clover paid it no mind. A concentrated look overtook her features as she tuned out Carl's cries of pain. She had half a mind to act on her threat and cut off his tongue, but she was too focused on making sure each petal of the clover were approximately the same size.

Just as Clover was about to finish her insignia, the knife was knocked out of her hand. Clover let out surprised yelp as she whirled around. Her green eyes narrowed as they landed on the familiar figure of the one and only _Boy Wonder_.

"_Robin_," She spat out, glaring daggers at the smirking raven.

Said boy smiled, "What's the matter, Clover, not feeling the _aster_?"

Clover frowned. Aster? Wasn't that a flower? The fuck was this kid talking about?

"I'm the one that's _crazy_ and I have _no_ clue what you're talking about Wonder Bread."

The smile Robin was sporting was wiped off his face, "Y'know, if the opposite of dislike is like wouldn't the opposite of disas- wait. Why am I explaining this to you?!"

"Oh do tell, Boy Blunder," Clover rolled her eyes, pointing her newly acquired knife at him, "I was _so_ interested."

"R-Robin!" Carl finally spoke up, traces of hope in his voice, "Save me! P-please!"

"Shut up, Carl!" Clover snapped at the trembling man, fixing him with a glare.

"Carl?" Robin scrunched his nose. The man she was currently torturing went by the name Harold Sanders, head of genetic research at the local Star Labs facility. It was also discovered that he had been smuggling various research notes, all of which were highly classified, to the Joker. Under further investigation, Batman had discovered Joker was blackmailing him. What the research notes were for, however, were besides Batman.

"Yeah," Clover shrugged, "Didn't know his name. Didn't care to ask. You understand, right?"

"She's insane!" Carl (Harold) shouted.

Clover whirled on the man, knife once again pressed to his throat, "I'm _really_ regretting not cutting out your tongue when I had the chance!"

"Drop the knife, Clover," Robin cut in.

Said girl turned towards him, brow quirked, "Oh? And why should I do that?"

"Because you don't _need_ to kill him."

Clover scoffed, "You're right. I don't _need_ to, but I _want_ to."

Robin clenched his teeth. He subtly pulled out a few birdarangs from a pouch in his utility belt. Clover watched him crouch into a battle stance before sighing. She glanced impassively at Carl before saying, "Sorry Carl, I have more _pressing_ matters to deal with."

With that said, she whirled around. A flurry of razor sharp playing cards left her hand, flying in an arc towards Robin. The Boy Wonder ducked and rolled out of the way, mimicking Clover and releasing his birdarangs. Clover sidestepped a few before ducking under the last ones.

When she straightened, Clover frowned. Robin had managed to get between her and Carl, something of which she wasn't happy about.

"What's the matter _traffic light_?" She growled lowly before pulling out her knife, "Don't want to play _cards_?" Clover grinned maliciously as she eyed the Boy Wonder. Robin shifted slightly as he sunk lower into a battle stance. Clover's eyes shifted from Robin to Carl, who she noted was staring at Robin with hope. The blonde internally scoffed. If he thought he was getting out of here _alive_, he had another thing coming.

Clover raised her knife up, taking careful aim. With a quick flick of her wrist, the knife was sent soaring through the air. Robin's masked eyes widened. Reacting quickly, he dove to the side to avoid the knife. However, as soon as he sprung to his feet, he realized he had just played into Clover's plan.

A mangled gasp echoed in the room. Robin whirled around, quickly noticing the knife protruding out of Carl's sternum. Clover sported a smug smirk as Robin ran over the man. But it was too late.

Carl gurgled slightly as more blood spilled from his mouth. His eyes, which had widened initially in shock, had drooped as the life slipped from inside him. His body went limp, lifeless, in the chains.

Enraged, Robin whirled around, face set in a deep scowl. He wasn't very shocked to see the devious grin spread across Clover's pale face.

"Look what you made me do, Robbie," Clover pouted, gesturing towards the lifeless body of Carl, "You made me kill my plaything."

"Yeah, because I'm _so_ sure you're upset about that."

Robin almost had to do a double take as he watched the girl's pout twist into a malicious grin, "You're right," She spoke, voice sickly sweet, "I'm _not_ upset. Wanna know why?" Robin took a hesitant step back, bumping into Carl's body, as Clover stepped towards him. She pounced, tackling Robin to the ground. Robin struggled under her grip, but Clover got the upper hand and pinned him down. Her breath tickled the shell of his ear as she whispered, "I have _you_ to play with now."

Robin shuddered under the crazed girl as she smiled sadistically. Through his struggling, he managed to curl his legs to his chest, eventually pressing the soles of his specially modified shoes to Clover's chest. With a grunt, he forced the girl off him. She soared through the air before landing on her feet, skidding back a few feet.

Clover snarled as Robin climbed to his feet. He pulled out his escrima sticks, poising them for attack, "Sorry. I don't _play_ well with others."

"I guess we'll have to change that!" Clover easily shot back. She darted forward, knife dangling at her side. Robin sidestepped and narrowly avoided the shimmering blade. His arm shot forward, aiming a blow at Clover's shoulder. Whirling around, the blonde's hand shot up, deflecting the blow and causing Robin to stagger to the side.

Clover twirled the knife in her hand. Once Robin had regained himself, the two began to circle each other. Both of which were waiting for the other to make the first move. Clover, having had enough of this nonsense, decided to be the first to attack as she charged forward.

"Drop the knife, Clover."

At the sound of the deep, commanding voice, Clover froze mid-step. She glanced to her left, where Batman had walked in, and frowned, "Of course," She muttered, scowling, "Where there's a Robin there's always a Batman!"

Batman frowned at the teen, and the scene before him. He had thought sending Robin ahead would ensure Clover wouldn't kill the scientist. Obviously he was wrong.

Clover glanced at Batman, whose gaze had glanced over at Carl, "Robin made me do it!" She shrieked.

Batman gaze snapped back to the girl before glancing at his protégé. Robin spluttered, mouth opening and closing comically, "I- no! I didn't!"

"If you had taken the knife like man Carl would still be alive!"

"Then I'd be dead!" Robin answered back incredulously.

Clover spared him an impassive glance, "I could've lived with that."

Robin scowled and made a move to attack. But before he could, Batman barked, "Robin!" which caused the teen to stop. As Batman glared at his ward, Clover childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Clover," The blonde sucked her tongue back in her mouth as Batman whirled on her, "You're done here. I'm taking you back to Arkham."

Clover shook her head vigorously back and forth, "I'm not done until the Joker says I'm done. Besides," She shrugged, "Arkham's not really my thing. They're too into _fixing_ people, making them_ sane_ again. It's so overrated."

Batman frowned at the teen, who was rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels, "You don't really have a say in whether you go or not."

"I like to think I do. It's my life, after all."

"You killed a man."

"Kill is such an… _ugly_ word."

"That aside, this man is still dead."

Clover shook her head, "He's just in eternal slumber land!"

Robin resisted the urge to facepalm as he noticed his mentor tense. This girl was just plain nuts.

Batman opened his mouth to reply, but before he could the door to the warehouse burst open. In strolled the Joker, a large grin spread across his pale, white face. His signature purple tux was pressed and as crisp as always. The green mop he called hair was neatly combed back. Behind him, Harley pranced in. A smile, similar to Joker's own, spread across her face as her masked eyes landed on Clover.

"It's a regular old family reunion Batsy!" Joker cackled, sadistic grin never once leaving his face. Batman scowled.

"You were stalling!" Robin shouted in realization, pointing an accusatory finger Clover's way.

Clover feigned innocence, "I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

"You're training her to kill, Joker?" Batman inquired, ignoring the two teens.

"Of course!" The crazed clown boasted with a laugh, "My little girl's gotta learn the ways of the family business!" Joker grinned, twirling his crowbar in his hand as he stepped towards Carl's lifeless body and examined it, "Just look at the skill! She's definitely a chip off the old block! Don't you think, Batsy?"

"She's definitely as insane as you are, Joker, I'll give you that one. But she belongs in Arkham. You all do."

Clover scowled, crossing her arms over her chest, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

Ignoring the girl, Batman carried on and changed the subject,"What'd you need the research notes for, Joker?"

"For Harley's birthday gift of course!" Joker grinned. He curled an arm around Harley's shoulder, crushing the girl to his side, "What kind of… _puddin _would I be if I didn't get my numbah one gal anything!"

"And Mistah J did such a good job with my gift!" Harley chimed in, nodding her head vigorously before turning her head towards the Joker, "Oh can I show them puddin! Can I? Can I!?" Harley was practically bouncing up and down with joy.

"Of course, _Harls_!"

Harley squealed in excitement before turning towards the open door. She let out a loud whistle and shouted, "_Babies!_" At the top of her lungs.

Upon being summoned, two large, gray _hyenas_ burst through the front door. Their tongues lolled out of the sides of their drooling mouths as they laughed. It was obvious the two weren't typical hyenas. The duos eyes were both wide and a bright _green_ that wasn't natural. Their size also made it obvious they had been genetically modified. The two stood almost up to Harley's shoulder and looked like they easily weighed a few hundred pounds.

"Meet Bud and Lou!" Harley grinned, gesturing to her "pets", "Mistah J worked hard to have them specially modified! Isn't that right, Mistah J?"

The Joker nodded, smiling sadistically Batman's way, "That's right! I had our dear old departed Harold here modify them for me! Of course I had to tell him _I _wouldn't kill him in order for him to do so but well… you see how that turned out."

"You killed him anyways."

"Ah, ah, ah, Batsy! _I_ didn't kill him. My dearest Clover did!" Clover felt her chest swell with pride as all eyes landed on her. A triumphant smirk settled on her lips, "But that's beside the point. Now's where the fun begins!"

Harley nodded before glancing at her babies, "Sick 'em boys!" Bud and Lou snarled before obeying the blonde and charging forward. Batman dove on the ground as Bud came his way, while Lou charged at Robin.

"Come now, Clover. We're done here!" Joker called to his daughter. The blonde nodded before stepping around the fight towards her parents. She grinned as the Joker laughed sadistically, ushering his small family out of the warehouse.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Clover huffed as her eyes scanned over the smoggy city of Gotham. Below her, the streets were bustling with life as innocent pedestrians walked the filthy sidewalks and hundreds of cars added the already polluted city. Next to Clover, Icicle Jr, in all his icy glory, stared at the city below as well. He had recently gotten out of Belle Reve and high-tailed it to Gotham, away from his father (who was slightly peeved at the turn of events during their _attempted_\- and failed- break out from Belle Reve).

"You ever think there's more to life than just villainy?" Clover heard the blue teen sigh.

Clover glanced over at him, green eyes un-amused, "The fuck are you talking about?"

Icicle Jr rolled his eyes, "What I mean is, do you think there's a better life out there for us?"

Clover flicked her eyes from Junior back to the city below, mulling Junior's words over in her head.

No. She didn't believe there was a better life out there for them. The two of them were in too deep, especially considering their parentage. Though they were young, their lives were basically already shot. No good would come to them. Nothing could right the wrong that was their lives.

"No," The blonde finally breathed out, "This is our lives, frostbite. There's no changing that."

"Artemis managed to do so," Junior shot back, "Now she's working for the angels!"

Clover rolled her eyes, "_Blondie_ was never cut out for this line of work. That much was obvious from the start." The blonde dragged her legs to her chest, the tips of her toes barely dangling over the edge. She wrapped her arms around her legs and settled her chin on her knees.

"Yeah," Junior drawled, "You've got a point. This life would've eaten her up."

_**~Time Skip~**_

Kylie silently stepped into the warehouse her and her family called "home". She paused in the doorframe, noting the five pairs of eyes that immediately flickered her way.

"Uh… hi?" Kylie cocked her head to the side. She studied the scene before her. It was obvious three of the five figures standing in her "living room" were her mother and father, Joker and Harley, as well as Poison Ivy, but the other two she had never met.

The one that stuck out the most was the tall, muscular male. His frame towered over her parents and had Kylie not had the parentage she did, she might've been intimidated by the man. He had medium-dark skin with strong, rugged features. His eyes were a deep brown and complimented his long, dark hair that was neatly pulled back. However, the thing that stuck out the most to Kylie was the three long scars that spread across his face.

The other figure in the room was a scraggy boy with long, thin limbs. His hair was slicked back, bangs pointed to a T. What set this teen apart from others, however, were the two black horns protruding from his skull and ending in small, sharp points. Kylie was willing to bet he could easily kill somebody with just his horns. This kid was also sporting a small, tan tabby.

"Kylie, darling!" The Joker cooed, grinning madly at his daughter, "I'd like you to meet some comrades of mine!" Kylie merely stared at her father, eyes flickering between him and the two guests, "This is Vandal Savage and Klarion!"

The young blonde nodded her head their way, "Hello."

"Who's the brat?" Klarion spat. Kylie's eyes narrowed, a mocking remark sitting on the tip of her tongue. Before she could say it, Harley spoke up.

"That _brat_ is my baby! And you better watch yourself _Hocus Pocus_ before I flatten the magic outa ya!"

"_Hocus Pocus!_ I'll show you hocus pocus!" Klarion snarled, the palms of his hands beginning to glow a dull red. He made a move to attack, but Vandal stepped in front of him.

"Now, now Klarion. We're all friends here."

"That's right Witch Boy!" Joker added in with a laugh, "We're the _very_ best of friends!"

Klarion merely grumbled, unamused. Kylie watched with mild interest as he floated into the air, crossing his legs and pulling his cat into his lap. A childish pout was still firmly plastered on his face.

Vandal cast the Witch Boy a sidelong glance before getting back to business, "Now where were we…"

Kylie tuned the rest of the conversation out as she walked off. She didn't really want to, or feel the need to, impend upon her parent's business. Instead, she was going to stalk off to her room where she could rest in peace and not have to deal with annoying little birds who called themselves 'Robin'.

As she was walking out, Kylie felt a delicate hand curl around her wrist. Turning around, the blonde came face-to-face with the concerned look of her mother.

"Why so glum, sugarplum?"

Kylie had to resist the urge to smile. She always did love her mother's puns. Instead, the blonde kept the frown on her face, easily tugging her wrist out of Harley's loose grip. As she walked away, she heard her mother say:

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

**A/N: The ending is supposed to kind of elude to the episode 'Revelation', which has not happened yet! **

**As for Icicle Jr being out of Belle Reve and in Gotham, just roll with it. I completely forgot about it when writing it and then I wanted to change up when this all took place so that I can base some of the next few chapters _slightly_ on the actual episodes. **

**For those of you who read 'When Lightning Strikes', the next chapter is in the works! I promise! I just had a muse for this episode and rolled with it. **


	4. Breaking the Ice

**A/N: Hey friends! I uh... had an idea for this chapter and went with it. It may feel like a one-shot (partly because it kind of is) but it plays more into the plot later on. This story is kind of one-shot like for the time being. I have plot planned out, but that comes further down the line. Right now, I'm kind of focusing on developing Clover (and I hope I'm doing a decent job xD ). Next chapter should be more plot related.**

**Oh and if any of you also follow 'When Lightning Strikes', next chapter should be out soon. Sorry to keep ya'll waiting. I have like half of the next chapter written, but I got distracted by the idea for this chapter. So yeah.**

**Clover is my baby. Let's keep her that way. (I also don't own Young Justice for that matter).**

* * *

The night was silent, peaceful even, as Clover hopped from roof to roof. Behind her, Icicle Junior huffed and puffed as he attempted to keep up with the nimble blonde. All of a sudden, the icy teen let out a cry of surprise as he found the cement of a roof flying towards his face. Pausing, Clove glanced back to see what the commotion was only to roll her green orbs as she spotted her friend sprawled out on the ground.

"Watch it, Icy!" She called out, backtracking over to him. The girl knelt down, grinning as Junior glared at her, "Those roofs will come at ya when you least expect it."

"Oh ha ha," Junior sighed, rolling his eyes. He shifted into a sitting position, fixing Clover with an icy glare, "I'm more of an 'in your face' kind of guy than all this _stealth_ stuff you do."

Clover chuckled. She reached over and helped heave her blue friend to his feet, "Come on, Icy. Let's keep moving!"

Junior frowned as he dusted the nonexistent dust off himself, "And where are we going exactly!"

"You'll see!" Clover chirped, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Am I going to like this place?"

"Of course! It has shiny objects!"

Junior huffed. He had a bad feeling about the place they were going, "We're not breaking into anywhere, are we?"

"It wouldn't be a successful night out if we _didn't_ break into anywhere!" The blonde shot back with a grin. Her grin only widened as Junior let out a long groan. Clover then spun on her heel, darting across the rooftops. Junior paused a moment, watching the girl's retreating figure. He thought about just ditching and turning in for the night. But one look at the blonde, who had paused upon noticing her frozen comrade had not followed, and the grin on her face, Junior thought otherwise.

After all, who could resist a pretty lady?

* * *

Clover's grin never left her face as they arrived at their destination. In fact, it only seemed to grow more as the eyed the objects hidden within the confines of the jewelry store.

"So we are breaking into somewhere," Junior huffed, "Great."

"Aw don't be such a killjoy, Icy," Clover replied with a roll of her eyes, shoving her shoulder into his, "I told you we were going to be breaking into somewhere!"

"Yeah but I was _hoping_ we'd just break into the park or something."

Clover scoffed, turning towards her friend with an astonished look, "The park doesn't have shiny objects!"

"It has trees and things," The blue teen argued back.

Clover shook her head, returning her gaze to the unguarded jewelry store, "Pssh. Who needs trees?"

"We need them to breathe." Junior pointed out.

"That's all they're good for. Now shush. I'm focusing."

"Focusing on what?"

"I said _ssh_."

"Bu-"

"_Sssssh._"

Junior folded his arms over his chest, grumbling to himself. Meanwhile, Cover ignored her friend as she studied the jewelry shop. She knew from experience- after all, this wasn't her _first_ robbery- that she'd have to maneuver past various cameras and alarm systems, ever more so seeing as this was a jewelry shop, filling with diamonds and whatnot. Super high class.

"So what's the plan boss?" Junior asked, daring to break the silence.

Clover resisted the urge to reprimand him and instead said, "First things first. _Don't_ call me boss."

Junior frowned, "But you _are_ kind of the boss?"

"Doesn't matter. Clover will do _just_ fine, my dear boy," The blonde said matter-of-factly, patting the icy teen on the head. Junior smacked her hand away, chuckling softly to himself. Clover had her moments, "Anyways," She said, attention once again focusing on the job at hand, "We're gonna break in the old fashioned way."

"What's the old fashion-"

Junior glanced to his left only to see Clover was already gone. He whipped his head around, looking for traces of the girl only to find her expertly working her way down a fire escape.

Clover landed on the ground with a silent thud. She reached into her utility belt, pulling out a few small bombs, courtesy of the _Joker_ of course, before darting across the street.

When she reached the front entrance, the blonde turned around, grinning up at Junior who was still on top of the roof, "This is the old fashioned way!" She shouted up to him. Without a second thought, she dropped the bombs on the ground and ran back a few feet. In a matter of seconds, they exploded.

Almost immediately sirens began to blare. Junior swore under his breath as he watched Clover cartwheel into jewelry store without a care in the world.

'_Go big or go home.'_ Junior thought to himself.

As the sirens blared in the shop, the blue teen leapt off the roof, expertly catching himself on a sheet of ice and sliding down it and into the shop. When he entered, Clover was absentmindedly perusing the contents of the numerous glass cases.

"Glad you could join me," She called, not bothering to spare Junior a glance. Her tongue poked out the side of her mouth as she studied a decent sized, shimmering diamond.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Junior asked as he stepped over to the girl. Peering over her shoulder, he let out a low whistle at the size of the jewel she was studying.

"See? Told you there were shiny things!" Clover grinned. Without so much as a warning, she pulled her fist back before propelling it forward. The glass shattered almost instantly and Clover was left with a lopsided grin on her face. At least, until her actions caught up with her.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Clover whined, jumping up and down and holding her hand to her chest. It seemed the girl had forgotten that glass, looking as innocent as it does, was rather sharp and _hard_. Not only were there small glass fragments imbedded in the girls hand, but she was pretty sure a bone or two were broken, or bruised, from the initial punch. To put it in simple terms, the girl was in pain.

"You're ridiculous," Junior deadpanned, eyeing the girl as she cradled her hand.

"Hey! In my defense," Clover paused, pouting slightly, "I don't have a defense."

"Exactly! Ridiculous!"

Clover rolled her eyes and shot her comrade a glare, "Whatever. Just grab that diamond, will ya?"

Junior sighed but agreed nonetheless. He reached down, effortlessly picking up the large gem, which weighed more than he had originally anticipated, "This thing is heavy," He groaned.

"Yeah," Clover shook her head, "Which is why you're carrying it."

"Of cour- wait what?"

"No 'wait whats' let's go!" Clover urged, harshly shoving Junior towards the door with her good hand. In the distance, the sound of police sirens could be heard, and they were getting closer.

The two darted across the street, ducking into an alley just as a couple police cars skidded to a halt outside the jewelry store. Clover grinned to herself as she watched the cops dart into the shop, guns blazing. They weren't going to arrest anyone tonight.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what this thing is for or what?" Junior huffed, slowly trailing behind the blonde.

Clover stopped. She turned around and faced her friend, snagging the diamond from his grip, "It's for Harley!" She grinned, "Today's her birthday!"

"Word on the street was you guys got her those crazy hyenas?" Junior questioned, confusion evident in his voice.

"_Those_ were from my _dad_. Not me," The blonde clarified. She marveled the diamond as it sparkled in the moonlight, "I wanted to get her something else!"

"Ooooh," Junior drawled, nodding his head in understanding, "Well are you going to go give it to her now?"

Clover shook her head, ponytail whipping violently side to side, "Nah. Mom and pops are '_consummating their love_' right now. I do _not_ want to intrude."

Junior gagged, "That was an image I did _not_ want in my head."

"It's you own damn fault for picturing it."

The blue teen shook his head, chuckling to himself. He smiled fondly at the blonde girl as she stared appreciatively at the over-sized gem sitting in her hands.

* * *

"Say, Icy," Clover called out, tearing her gaze away from Gotham. After the initial robbery, and the fact that Clover did _not_ want to go home yet, her and Junior traveled further away from the jewelry, making sure they were far enough away from the scene of the crime, and plopped down on a tall building a few blocks away from Clover's 'ware-home'.

The teen in question glanced over at his friend, "Yeah?" He asked, eyebrow quirked.

Clover pursed her lips, attempting to figure out how to word her next question. Junior could either take it in the wrong way or understand. She had a fifty-fifty shot, "If I kissed you right now, would my lips get stuck to yours?"

By now, Junior was partly flustered, "W-what?"

Clover flushed at his response and returned her gaze to the city before her, "I mean… you're frozen and stuff and if you stick your lips to a frozen pole, they get stuck. So I was just curios if that happened to you…" The girl trailed off unsurely. Now Clover wasn't typically the type to get flustered easy, but she had just _basically_ asked her best friend permission to kiss him. It also didn't help that she harbored a _slight_ crush on the icy teen.

Junior blinked, contemplating what the girl had just said. He glanced over, eyes taking in Clover as she absentmindedly picked out glass from her hand, attempting to look more focused on something else. The blue teen gulped. Was he really going to do this?

With slight hesitation, he leaned towards Clover until his chilly breath tickled her ear, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Clover shivered at Junior's proximity before slowly turning her head towards his. The blonde felt heat rise to her cheeks, which she cursed herself for, as Junior leaned closer towards her. He flashed her a small smile before closing the small distance, cold, icy blue lips pressing against Clover's own pink, plump lips.

The green eyed girl's eyes fluttered shut at the contact. She sucked in a breath before kissing back just as eagerly. Junior's lips were cold and it sent a shiver down Clover's spine, but she didn't care.

After a few minutes, the two pulled away. Junior smiled seductively at the blonde girl, heart fluttering as she grinned back, "I guess there's your answer."

"Yeah," Clover breathed, nodding her head. She bit her lip, attempting to hide a coy smile as she leaned closer, murmuring, "But I had _kind _of hoped they _would_ get stuck."

* * *

**A/N: I will admit, I was in kind of a fluffy mood when writing this. If it's not obvious, I have decided to officially pair Kylie and Cameron together. Cameron needs some loving too. I will say this, their relationship will not be the main focus of course. This isn't a love story. I also want to add that I think Cameron, though a villain, would be a good boyfriend. I looked more into him, found out him and Artemis had a thing (now I see where the Artemis/Cameron ship comes from), and read more about their relationship. He seemed like a decent boyfriend. Maybe with a few issues, but I think he'd be respective/nice to his girlfriend so you guys might get some sappy Cameron in future chapters. **

**I think I'll call them Clovecicle (if anybody has anything better, do _not_ hesitate to throw it out there! xD )**

**Until next time friends! Please drop a review! It would mean a lot to me! **


	5. Revelations p 1

**A/N: Short chapter ahead. I've had this part done for a little while, but I wanted to do the whole episode in one chapter. However, I've been reworking the second part for a while so I just decided to post the first part. **

**Clover is my baby. No stealy please. However, go ahead and take Young Justice. After all, it's not mine ;P **

* * *

Clover grimaced, smacking away yet _another_ mosquito. The air was hot and humid, causing the girl's pale blonde hair to fall limp and stick to her forehead. Overall, the girl felt like a hot sticky mess.

And it wasn't doing much to lift her spirits.

Apparently when Vandal Savage and Klarion- the most _annoying_ person in the world- had come over, the burly man had plans for her parents and Ivy. These plans revolved around the three joining up with Wotan, Count Vertigo, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, and this freaky gorilla guy to _'pretend'_ to be this great society that had been causing mayhem for the Justice League as well as act as a diversion.

Why was Clover here, in the great Louisiana Bayou, you ask? It was simple, really. Joker felt like this was the perfect opportunity for his small, _deranged_ family to enjoy a family vacation full of evil and destruction.

Clover wasn't thrilled to be honest.

The girl currently sat on a small branch jutting out from Ivy's 'baby', as she had dubbed the oversized plant. Her face rested on her chin, green eyes staring blankly down at the villains below her.

Clover's head perked up as Count Vertigo broke the silence in the room, "Start the test, Ivy. We're ready to set the plan in motion." The green skinned woman nodded in compliance before walking towards the oversized plant, which took up a large portion of the headquarters.

Ivy set her hand lovingly on the plant monster. Almost immediately the plant began to respond to the woman's touch. It shifted and grew, vines slithering outwards in various directions. Clover took this as her cue to get off the pant.

The girl performed an elegant front flip, landing silently on her feet, before stepping next to her mother, who was grinning from ear to ear. Clover couldn't help but smile. Though the Bayou displeased her, she was always up for a good villainous act.

A small screen dinged and flashed to life as the Joker stepped up to it, "Let's get our _jollies_ on, shall we?" He grinned mischievously. The crazed clown wiggled his fingers over the small screen while Atomic Skull took his place on a specialized platform. Joker tossed the hideous man a sinister grin and, with a curt nod, Atomic Skull fired away.

The building groaned as the plant began to shift and grow once more, strained by its massive size. Joker let out a howling laugh, a devious grin set on his face. The screen flashed to Metropolis, zooming in on a small area where pedestrians carried on with their boring lives.

A smile spread across Clover's face as chaos erupted. The street cracked, concrete splitting as the leafy, green plant broke through the hard surface as if it was nothing. Screams immediately filled the air as people ran screaming left and right.

The plant shot into the sky, reaching to approximately the height of a four-story building. As soon as it stood tall in the sky, vines shot out from the side. They acted like graspers, picking up any near objects, mainly cars, and sending them careening into nearby office buildings, causing glass to shatter and litter the ground.

Almost as soon as the chaos erupted, it was over. The graspers went limp, letting whatever objects were within their grasps fall to the earth before the giant plant itself went limp. People screamed, panicking, as the plant went careening towards the ground below where it landed with a loud thud, sending massive aftershocks every which way.

"Lovely," Ivy purred, stepping away from her baby, "Our test is a _complete_ success. We may proceed as planned."

"Agreed," Count Vertigo nodded, his strong accent lacing his voice, "But we've operated in shadow for too long. Time for the _Injustice _League to step into the _Light_."

Clover stepped forward, falling in place next to Harley as she clung onto the Joker's arm, "Admit it, you _can't_ turn away!" Joker giggled before breaking out into a fit of hysterics, laughing maniacally to himself. Not too long after, Harley, followed shortly after by Clover, broke out into a fit of evil laughter as well.

After all, laughter is contagious.

"Time to get the show on the road!" Harley laughed, fidgeting with the camera. The smile that was once spread across her face disappeared and was replaced with a pout as she struggled to get the camera working, "I think it's broken."

"Give it here, Harls!" The Joker snapped, pushing the clown girl out of the way. Clover stiffened slightly as her mother stumbled, but relaxed when her mother regained her footing before jutting her hip out and pouting, "Let the _professional_ handle it!" He gloated.

"Just get on with it, Joker," Wotan deadpanned, an annoyed look flashing across the sorcerer's face.

Joker flashed the man a glare before returning his attention to the camera. The green-haired man pressed a few buttons before a large smile spread across his red lips, "Ladies and gentlemen," He spoke into the camera, knocking on it a few times, "We interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you _this_ important announcement," the Joker said, flipping out his sharp pocket knife and twirling the camera over to the _rest _of the Injustice League, "From the _In_-justice League." The crazed clown's laughter echoed in the background as Count Vertigo took the floor.

"_We_ are responsible for the attacks on your cities," The royal man went on smoothly, "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten million American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is _no_ time limit, but the longer your government's wait-"

Joker grinned sadistically, focusing the camera back on himself, "The more we get to have our… _jollies_." Before cutting the signal, the clown prince broke out into another fit of maniacal giggles.

* * *

"No, you mangy mutts," Clover growled, gesturing madly to the stick in her hand, "You _fetch_ the _stick_!" Bud's head lulled to the side, tongue sticking out as he panted heavily, eyeing the petite blonde in front of him. Lou, on the other hand, had laid down, chin resting gently on his oversized front paws.

Clover eyed the two hyenas wearily before chucking the stick. Bud's head shot up, eyes following the stick before, with a happy yip, the oversized creature darted off in the direction the stick flew. The blonde felt a grin spread across her face at the thought that she had _finally_ gotten the hyena to play fetch with her, a feat she had been trying to accomplish ever since the Injustice Society revealed themselves to the world.

A not-so-manly yelp caused Clover's ears to perk up. Below, laying at her feet, Lou lazily lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder to check out what all the commotion was.

"Put me down you stupid _dog_!" Atomic Skull's raspy voice exclaimed. Clover didn't bother to stifle her laughter as she watched Bud race towards her, Atomic Skull's thin leg- which was still attached to said villain- firmly gripped with his mouth. After all, the guy was _practically_ all skin and bones. It wasn't hard for him to be picked up.

Bud strutted up to Clover, tail wagging back and forth happily. For a moment, the oversized hyena almost resembled a typical family pet, but it was far from it. Atomic Skull grumbled, gangly limbs flailing as he attempted to pull himself from the gray hyena's mouth, but it was no use. Bud's strength far outmatched that of Atomic Skull.

"_Sit_," Clover commanded, smiling proudly as the hyena immediately plopped his bum on the ground. Bud's tail was still wagging a mile a minute whereas Lou had gone back to snoozing, a disinterested, lazy look overtaking his furry features, "Good boy!" The blonde cooed, scratching Bud under his chin. If it was possible, the oversized hyena's tail began to wag faster and faster.

"Let me go!" Atomic Skull shouted once more, voice still as raspy as ever. Clover noted his voice sounded like a sickly old man, which, in all honesty, suited the scraggly villain. The guy _was_ just skin and bones.

"Let him go, Clover," A voice spoke up. Clover snapped her head up, watching as Count Vertigo, followed closely by her mother, walked towards the teen.

Clover shrugged, pouting up at the adults, "Oh poo. You're no _fun_." Her pout turned into a quick glare before she returned her attention to the _almost_ grinning Bud and floundering Atomic Skull. She uttered a quick, "Drop it."

Bud's mouth immediately snapped open, dropping the skinny villain. Atomic Skull immediately shot up and to his feet, flashing a stern glare at the giggling girl and hyena. He brushed the unseen dust from his tan jumpsuit, grumbling obscenities under his breath.

"_Skully_!" Harley scolded, jumping to Clover's side. Her hands immediately clasped themselves around the young blonde's ears. Clover scowled as she watched her mother's lips move, but the words she said were deaf on her ears.

Not only was the girl _sixteen_, but she's _murdered_ like three people. What was so bad about _obscene words_?!

Clover growled and swatted her mother's hands away, "_Mom_," She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. The blonde silently cursed herself as her cheeks flamed slightly.

"Keep it down over there _please_!" The Joker's voice cackled. Clover glanced over at her father, who was busy controlling the massive plants and have a jolly good time doing so, "_Mayhem_ is in session!"

"They're killing my babies!" Ivy shrieked, finally noticing the mayhem going on on the screens. The green skinned woman immediately scurried to the Joker's side, watching over the pale man's shoulder. She let out another estranged cry as Zatara muttered a spell, which caused one of her beloved plants to catch fire.

Joker merely cackled, green eyes glinting mischievously as his nimble fingers wiggled in the air, "Don't get so _fired_ up, Ivy," The green haired man purred as a sly smirk spread across his face, "I'm just getting started."

Clover crossed her arms, smiling smugly as buds appeared on the sides of the plants. Almost immediately the buds burst open as a sickly green gas began to leak from the buds. Firemen rushed to escape the creeping gas, but they weren't fast enough. They were each swallowed up by the noxious gas. Once the gas entered their systems, large grins spread across their faces, coupled with insane laughter.

The deranged laughter of the infected firemen put a malicious grin on the Joker's face as he began to cackle, "Kobra Venom's got _nothing_ on good old _Joker_ venom!"

"Both work well in concert," Count Vertigo agreed with a nod.

Ivy glanced at the two men before huffing and turning on her heel. She quickly backtracked to the large, green plant situated behind the gathered villains. With a frown, she said, "Yes, but we're putting considerable strain on my baby." Her voice was laced with concern as she knelt down to inspect the plant. Clover silently marveled at how the plant glowed slightly as it responded to Ivy's touch.

The ground rumbled as the freaky, white gorilla- who Clover didn't care much for- strolled up to the plant carrying a small remote. His large fingers fiddled with a few buttons before a beeping sound rang out as a glow of slight white rushed up the base of the plant.

An enchanted voice rang out as a spell slipped past the lips of Wotan. Clover glanced around, curious as to where his voice came from until she realized that the sorcerer was floating up in the air. Orange orbs surrounded the man's hands as the plant lit up a bright orange color. When it died down, Wotan turned towards Ivy, "We will keep her healthy and safe, Ivy," The raven then snapped his head to the right before barking out, "But she needs more power. Skull!"

The skinny man said nothing as he stepped onto a special platform. What looked like glowing white fire surrounded his head. A beam of light shot out from his head. As soon as the beam hit a special pylon, the plant began to glow brilliantly as large leaves sprouted from the plants base.

"_Stunning_ what a little teamwork can accomplish," Count Vertigo mused, staring admirably at the plant. Clover couldn't help but agree. Individually the villains gathered were strong, powerful, but together, they were nearly unstoppable.

A shrill alarm began to blare, causing the young blonde to frown. Vertigo scowled, head snapping towards Black Adam, "Intruder alert. Let's go." The blonde villain's cape flared out behind him as he turned on his heel, the silent massive villain following after him. Before Vertigo left the room, he called out to Joker, "Keep the attacks happening. _Don't_ stop."

Joker cackled madly, "_Stop_? I'm just getting _started_!"

Clover grinned wickedly. They had company. Things were _definitely_ about to get more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing to interesting in this chapter. Sorry if it was on the boring side... The action will _definitely_ pick up in the next chapter! **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites! I can't believe how many people are actually into this story so far! It means a lot! And, as always, don't hesitate to leave a review! I _love_ hearing what you guys have to say/think! Not gonna lie, it also makes me want to update sooner ;P **

**Lastly, Happy New Year everyone! I don't think I'll be around to post another chapter until _after_ the New Year! So yeah, have a safe and happy holidays! :D **


	6. Author's Note: Take Two

**A/N: No... this is not an update. And I apologize. I know these things aren't allowed... (please don't harass me about it), but it's the easiest way to explain why it's taking me so long to update. **

**School started up about a month ago again, and this semester has a more vicious schedule than my last semester. Sure, I don't have class on Friday, but that just means Monday-Thursday is jam packed with my classes. I'm just super busy and I haven't been in the writing mood. I can't call in writer's block, I'm just drained. I've had a few long essays to write lately and whenever I finish the portion of the essay I'm working on or just finish the essay, I'm in no mood to write. I've tried, I really have. I feel bad just leaving all of your guys hanging, waiting for months for a new chapter. I've also noticed that stories I typically read have been lacking updates as well. I dunno... maybe it's just this time of year? **

**However, I've been pretty active in my art stuff. If any of you guys happen to have a deviantART account, feel free to check it out! I've been posting a lot of art things on there as of late, simply because it's not writing. So there you can find Falcon (Felicity), Strike (Jayce), Clover (Kylie), Silver (Clare), as well as Wallicity, Silverbird, and Jaytanna. I've also done a lot of art work with one of my newest OCs, who will probably not get a story for a while. **

**I apologize once more. But please don't give up on me! I will return! I promise! I don't plan on giving up any of my stories anytime soon, I just need to get back in the writing mood. I have so many ideas for Falcon, Strike, and A Few Cards Short of a Deck! **

**Thanks for being patient with me my awesome readers! **

**~SnowWolf22**

**P.s. If you have any questions about my OCs, ones that I can answer as a simple 'trivia/fun fact' kind of thing, don't hesitate to ask them! c: **


End file.
